The present disclosure relates generally to inrush current protective devices. A protective device, such as a solid-state circuit breaker, detects current spikes in a power distribution system. Current spikes due to a short circuit fault should cause the protection device to trip, interrupting the flow of current through the protection device. Other events, such as a capacitive load being turned on can also cause a current spike, known as inrush current. Unlike a current spike caused by a short circuit fault, a current spike caused by a charging capacitive load should not cause the protective device to trip. To reduce inrush current, some capacitive loads are initially charged using a charging circuit which includes a current limiting resistor. Some power systems that do not reduce inrush current cause protective devices to trip in response to inrush current. Existing protective devices suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs including reducing power losses, reducing power system interruption, and increasing protective device longevity. For instance, charging circuits waste power dissipated in the current limiting resistor in order to reduce inrush current to safe levels. Furthermore, some protective devices cannot differentiate between inrush current and fault current. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.